The subject application is directed generally to secure control of document processing operations. The application is particularly applicable to secure operation of shared document processing devices by use of mobile data devices that are readily available to users of such document processing systems.
Document processing devices are in widespread use, and include functionality such as copying, printing, scanning and facsimile transmission. Document processing devices which have more than one of these functions are frequently referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). There is considerable expense of purchasing and maintaining document processing devices. Also, given the size and weight of such devices as compared to portable data devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or lightweight computers, users will often use sharable document processing device resources.
Shared document processing devices may be located in a business establishment for use by employees. Alternatively, such devices may be available at stores supplying document processing services. More recently, kiosks, such as self service kiosks, are becoming increasingly popular in public places such as airports, hotels, convenience stores, convention centers, or any other suitable location. Ubiquitous presence of document processing devices allows mobile users a useful way to secure processing of electronic documents.
Many shared document processing devices rely on a valid user ID and password to be entered in a user interface associated with the device prior to operation. In some instances, such information is used for assessing charges for document processing operations performed. Other systems require entry of payment information, such as a credit card number, debit card number, or data corresponding to a prepaid account, prior to completion of document processing operations. Still other systems track a user ID or password to allow for charge to be assessed against a particular department, individual or firm.
Many users have too many user IDs or passwords to recall given the many data devices which implement them, including computers, ATMs, locks, secure website logins, and the like. Often users will not recall login data due to the number of such instances that must be remembered. Additionally, if a user tries to establish a uniform login among various locations, they may find that a new location lists login information as already taken or as not complying with standards set for that location. Additionally, traditional login is dangerous insofar is a user may be watched by others as they enter their information, or a user may be tempted to write down login information to avoid forgetting it, leaving the written document open to possible compromise.